What now?
by simbaXkovufanlover
Summary: Sorry I suck at titles X  anyway my first story. its about Simba and Kovu, um, well yeah.  So I hope you enjoy! :D the'll be a new chapter soon ;D


Simba was sleeping peacefully when he felt a whack to the head, which alerted his senses. "Wha? Oh, Kiara. What are you doing up so early? You usually sleep to sunset." Simba teased. "Daddy, you said today you were going to spend some *Quality* time with your little princess!" "Oh, yeah..." He groaned as he trailed off sleepily. "Come on, im not waiting for you this time!" Kiara whispered in his ear before scooting out of the cave, leaving a trail of dust. Simba groaned. Every second day, this would happen, sometimes every third day, and he thanked the kings on the 'break day' as he called it, that it didn't go on every day. Groggily, he trudged out into the warm morning air and caught sight of Kiara, without Kovu by her side for once. "What about Kovu? He usually goes with us!" Simba called from about three gazelle leaps away. "He wanted to sleep longer, so I said meet us at the water pool at sunhigh!" Simba raced over as fast as he could right now, which was very slow, considering he just woke up. "Oh" Simba said, still catching his breath. "Wait, is that him?" "Oh, I think it is..." Simba said, surprised he was up as early as it was. "Hellloooo my friends!" Kovu said, still half asleep, not really realizing how stupid he sounded. "Uh, good morning, Kovu?" Simba said, a little weirded out. "Have a good sleep, beautiful?" Kiara playfully pounced On him from behind which would never of happened in the day, when his senses were alert. "Well, where to today my lady?" Simba teased as he bowed. "Kiara, why don't we go and hunt? The animals wont be up yet and we'll have the upper hand!" "Great idea my warrior, my servant may come along as well I suppose" Kiara jokingly teased. "How come he gets to be your warrior?" Simba said as they darted of to the left, towards the hunting grounds. All he heard in reply to his question was a few muffled giggles between Kiara and Kovu, and guessed they were answering with something about them in Sleeping last night, and ironically he picked that up in their conversation. After listening for a while he soon found out why she called him a warrior. He stopped listening. Soon enough they reached the hunting grounds, With the herd of antelopes awake by a hyena joke, and telling by kovu's facial expression, he was pissed. "Dammit!" Kovu half roared as he swiped the dust into a cloud with his paw, which just confirmed Simba's readings. This caused the antelopes to run off, and as they did so the hyenas started howling. "Lets take em' down!" Kiara screeched over the howling. "Kiara, we-" Simba was cut off as some glob of shape started forming in the bushes. "What is that?" Kovu said with a hint of fear in his voice, one that he hadn't bothered to hide. Suddenly it all became clear what that 'glob' was. Four, huge, muscular lions reared from the bushes. Kovu took off first, practically dragging Simba instead of Kiara for some reason. Kiara was fast behind them though. "Quick, in that bush!" Kovu yelled. As fast as a field mouse they darted into a bush that lead to a small clearing surrounded by death berry bush. Breathing heavily Kiara managed to stutter out a few words. "How did you know this was here?" She asked. "When Zira used to ask Vitani to watch me, she would chase me off, trying to drop huge rocks on my tail. I used to hide in here." "Wow, she really hated you, didn't she?" Kiara giggled. "I wouldn't say hate, I would say sibling rivalry" Kovu half laughed. "Lets get home then" Simba suggested.

Not such a good idea, as they walked out, One of the lions remained. It had a cream colored coat with a dark brown mane. Simba charged him, but he easily dodged the attack. "I've come to speak with Kovu!" The rouge protested. "Who are you? I may consider, depending on who you are." Simba roared as he waited for an answer from this huge cat. "Im Kapu" the rouge answered. "Fine, speak." Simba grudgingly Stumbled away and Kovu trudged up into place. "What do you want from me?" Kovu asked. "Nothing" Kapu answered, "Just to speak" He added. "Well, go on, say what you came for already." "Kovu, I came to tell you, Im your father..." Kovu's body went stiff as it fell limply to the crusted dirt floor of a pathway through the grass. "Kovu!" Kiara yelled as she rushed to his limp body. "Go! You've spoken, now get away from the Pride-Lands!" Simba roared. "Daddy, help!" Kiara pleaded as she tried to lift up Kovu's body onto her back. "Step off" Simba said as he threw the body onto his back and headed for pride rock.

Kovu woke up around sunset, Kiara had her body pressed up against his. "Oh my god" Kovu whispered to himself. "Its OK Kovu, its not that bad, at least you know who he was now!" Kiara said happily, trying to cheer Kovu up. "I know Kiara, I know..."

Two days Later

"Kovu, I've been thinking, and, ah, well, what about cubs?" Kiara asked anxiously. "Im not sure Kiara, at least not yet." Kovu said, Sounding very unsure. "Well, go ask my father about them then." Kiara Protested. "Why can't you?" Kovu asked. "You _have_ to Kovu, Its tradition!" Kiara put in. "Fine!" Kovu whispered and bolted towards Simba, sitting on the edge of pride rock. "Simba?" Kovu asked slowly. "Yes?" Simba asked as he turned to face Kovu. "Kiara wanted cubs But.." _"Dammit" _Simba thought. Being Bisexual, he always liked Kovu a _little_ more then he let on. "Go on" Simba encouraged. "Well, Kiara wanted cubs, But im not sure. I love someone else, and I keep thinking about them. But I love Kiara too...I just don't know what to do right now." Kovu sounded incredibly lost, and it was all Simba could do to not nuzzle him. "Lets go for a walk."

They walked silently until about half way through. It was Kovu who broke the silence. "I can't hide it forever Simba...that other lion I like? Its you..." Simba wanted to jump for joy when Kovu finally admitted his love for him. They stopped walking and sat down on a grassy patch. "I love you too Kovu..." Simba whispered almost to low for Kovu to hear. Kovu nuzzled Simba's mane. "So, what do we do now?" Kovu asked shakily. "I don't love Nala nearly as much as I love you. I never did. The first time I saw you in adulthood, I was seeing stars. I loved you unlike any other lion before." "I love you more!" Kovu said as he pinned Simba to the grass floor. Kovu landed on top of him. "Kovu, no! What if somebody comes?" Simba protested. "Look Simba, the only one who's going to be coming out here is us, Okay?" Ah yes, Kovu and his puns. They had to be one of the reasons Simba loved this Divine Cat. Simba groaned as Kovu moved down On him...


End file.
